1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrochemical detecting device for a fluid, and more particularly to an electrochemical detecting device in which an electrode can be changed quickly and easily.
2. Description of Related Art
An electrochemical detecting device is a burgeoning object in chemical studies and has high scientific value to provide considerable economical benefits, because the electrochemical detecting device is widely applied in various fields of science and technology. A good detecting device needs to have excellent selectivity, sensitivity, and short detecting time and further have excellent stability and reliability. In order to reduce the quantity of testing samples as less as possible in the electrochemical detecting device and also to simplify the operational procedure, the electrochemical detecting device is minimized in size and designed to satisfy these requirements. Additionally, the electrochemical detecting device can be easily combine with various electrodes to the trace analysis in different fields such as bio-chemistry, environmental estimation, drug control, cosmetic control etc. It can also combine with flow injection analysis (FIA), high performance liquid chromatography (HPLC), or capillary electrophoresis (CE) to increase the sensitivity in detection.
With reference to FIG. 9, a conventional electrochemical detecting device comprises a base (60), a cover (70), a working electrode (80) and a compartment layer (90).
The base (60) has a top (not numbered) and two positioning holes (62) vertically defined through the base (60). The working electrode (80) is mounted on the top of the base (60) and has two through holes (82) respectively aligning with the positioning holes (62) of the base (60). An inner lead (83) and an outer lead (84) electrically connect with each other and are attached on the working electrode (80) between the two through holes (82).
The compartment layer (90) is mounted on the working electrode (80) and also has two through holes (92) respectively aligning with the positioning holes (62). A rectangular channel (94) is defined between the two through holes (92) in the compartment layer (90) and accommodates the inner lead (83) inside the rectangular channel (94).
The cover (70) is mounted on the compartment layer (90) and has a bottom (not numbered) and two posts (76) extending from the bottom to respectively penetrate through the through holes (92, 82) of the compartment layer (90) and the working electrode (80). Two bolts (762) are respectively attached to the posts (76) to firmly clamp the working electrode (80) and the compartment layer (90) between the cover (70) and the base (60). Whereby, the channel (94) of the compartment layer (90) defines a space (not numbered) for liquid. An inlet (72) and an outlet (74) are defined in the cover (70) to communicate with the space for entry or exit of the liquid.
When the electrochemical detecting device operates, the detected liquid is injected into the space via the inlet (72) and the outer lead (84) is electrically connected with a readout system. Whereby, the inner lead (83) enables transmission of chemical data (for example: capacitance) to the readout system via the outer lead (84).
However, the conventional electrochemical detecting device still has some drawbacks in operation caused from the structure. For example, changing the working electrode (80) is troublesome since the bolts (762) have to be individually detached from the posts (76) to take the working electrode (80) out when assembling or disassembling the device. More particularly, if the working electrode (80) is disposable in nature, it has to be changed very often. Additionally, the working electrode (80) and the compartment layer (90) both must be punched to define through holes (82, 92) to allow the posts (76) to penetrate there through which also causes more trouble in the manufacturing processes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional electrochemical detecting device.